


a(n almost) wordless confession

by UndyingFxdelity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Fix-It, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingFxdelity/pseuds/UndyingFxdelity
Summary: Dean and Cas reunite, and Dean would rather show Cas that he loves him too, instead of saying it
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	a(n almost) wordless confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer and if I do write I never share it, so don't be too hard on me please

Eileen had sent Sam a message earlier and he promised they would come get her.

Eileen is alive. Eileen is okay, everything is going to be okay.

'Well, almost everything,' Sam thought, glancing over to Dean. He knew Dean wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't want to pry. He could tell it was hard enough without being forced to talk about it. 

They had just left the city when Dean's phone rings. He glances down and as soon as he sees Cas's name on the screen, he hits the brakes, startling Sam.

He answers the phone and immediately calls out, "Cas??"

"Dean.. I don’t know how, but I'm alive"

"How can I know it's actually you this time?"

Cas hesitates, not quite sure what Dean means by that, before deciding how to convince him. "I love you".

It's suddenly really quiet on Dean's end - too quiet - and Castiel worries that it wasn't what he wants to hear.

"Dean? I-," he starts, wanting to tell him it's okay if he doesn't, but was interrupted promptly by Dean.

"where are you?"

"I'm outside the bunker. I don't know how I got h-"

"stay where you are, we're on our way. I'm on my way Cas."

And with that, Dean hits the gas, does a u turn and they're speeding back into the city and back to the bunker.

When they finally reach it and stop the car, Dean's eyes meet Cas's immediately.

"Cas," he whispers.

He gets out of the car, almost stumbling over his own feet.

"Cas," he says again, not quite whispering anymore.

He walks, almost runs towards him, never breaking eye contact, and when he finally reaches him he grabs his shoulders only to let go of them again immediately to put his right hand flat on Castiel's chest, whispering his name again before he grabs his face, one hand on each cheek and presses a firm kiss to Castiel's lips. He let's go and instead wraps his arms tightly around Cas's neck and his own come a up to wrap around Dean.

They stay like that for a moment before Dean lets go and instead brings his hands back up to Cas's face and kisses him again, gentler and less desperate this time, and Cas brings his hands up to cup Dean's face aswell.

Sam had stepped out of the car shortly after Dean and watched everything from a distance. He watched them kiss, a little surprised at first, but that changed to a fond smile quickly.

Dean and Cas had broken the kiss, realizing they will get a lot more time to do just that, now that everything turned to a normal they had never known before.

They're standing like that, holding each other's face, forehead leaned against forehead when Sam approached them.

"When did this happen?" Sam asks

"it's a long story," Dean replies.


End file.
